


Send me a postcard from paradise

by cursed_siren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren
Summary: I decided to write a little Human!AU about Belarus or how she is called here:Natasha Arolskaya.This little story is set in the 1920 with a bit of Angst and my attemp to give you feels.This is also my first fic in english so please have mercy.Enjoy





	

Everyone has a Angle.  
A guardian who watches us,but noone knows what form they will take.  
Fierce as a dragon on one day and a little girl on the other day.  
But they are not here to fight our battles.  
They are here to wisper into our ear to make us fight them ourselfs.

 

Thunders were roaring infront of the tall glass window,Lighting illuminating the bedroom every few shivering breaths.  
Between the glistening brightness and the darkest blackness the night could offer,piercing silence slit through the chilled air.  
A creak.  
The door opened with sluggishness and it felt like the earth slowed down for just a second as the despondence fed up Natashas heart.  
A man in a long pastors robe laid his lowered gaze upond the young girl and gave her a meager head-shake before her midnight blue eyes widenes in shock;within seconds she left her seat and,with quaking kneew she ran out into the narrow hallway and to her mothers bedroom as her breath begann to shake.She was just in time to see the white bedsheet beeing pulled over the ghostly pale face of her mother.  
Behind the fogged up window panes,you could hear a faint "no,please no"

 

A forcefull hand on the collar of her blouse.A frightening grip on her thigh.And a door beeing burst open with such fury that the doorframe was shivering in stress for just a moment before the world came crashing down on Natasha.Her mind beeing shattered apart like a white procelain plate and her body beeing torn like an old piece of paper.  
She only remembered grabbing the old,ornamented forty-five from the back of the cabinett and the exact moment she pushed her quivering fingers against the trigger.  
She waited for the glistening colour of a blooming dahlia to explode over the white carpet,but it never came.  
A brutal laught from below her filled the void,"I knew you wouldn't do it"a hatefull voice full of spite drang thought the soaring sound of her heartbeat in her ear.

 

she only heard a muffled voices when she was in the Asylium,her dulled gaze staring into the abyss.  
If you was able to talk,she would've said that noone would ever have her.  
Her mind was free,but broken.So she hid herself away in her own thoughs.  
In her perfect,own paradise

She was gone.  
Broken.


End file.
